A Tale Of Two Lives
by Prettie Parker
Summary: Based around the SPN eppy 5X04 "The End". Brooke/Sam, What if when the darkness claimed Sam, Brooke couldn't let go? What would it cost her? Dean/Haley in part two. What had this post-apocalyptic taken from them?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This is a very dark, sad story. It contains themes that might be offensive to some readers. It is based around the SPN eppy 5X04 "The End" to give you an idea of what the storyline might contain. Please know, my intention is not to offend anyone! This story is a gift to my wonderful friend **Tanja**.

_**Rosemary's Baby, Part One: Stuck Inside These Walls**_

_I'm in here, can anybody see me? Can anybody help?_

_ I'm in here, a prisoner of history, Can anybody help?_

She stood out on the balcony, her view the destroyed wasteland of the beautiful country she had always called her home. Buildings desolate, crawling with blood thirsty, diseased creatures that had a problem with dying. Broken windows, chaotic derby cluttered every street as walls began to overgrow with vegetation from their abandonment.

The sunset was so breathtaking and misleading on the horizon, as if this wasn't hell, as if this was still the world she had always known. The wind licked her face and sent her raven hair flying like a free bird onto better places. Her lungs gulped down the fresh air as if it could replenish her, renew her, as if it could give her to strength to carry on.

She had stayed when everyone else fled. She had followed him here when everyone else abandoned ship, but she couldn't leave him. She couldn't let him face this alone.

Her gaze lost on the horizon, Brooke heard footsteps against the marble floor of her tomb. The dark beauty of her eyes fell closed as she sucked in a deep breath, and held her hopes at bay incase her wish was nothing more then a wish at all.

"Sam, is that you?" Her thick raspy voice echoed through the otherwise silent room. Her back to him, she wouldn't turn his way until she knew for certain.

His heavy footsteps stilled, she could hear a deep breath escape his lips before he spoke. "It's me," He answered, and they both know there's something so bittersweet about his verdict.

The sweetest of smiles slipped over her face as Brooke's eyes slowly opened. Gradually she turned to face him, her shoes spinning on the tile. She spots his face and knows instantly it's him. The beauty of his eyes undeniable and un-recreatable. Their eyes meet, and lock as her feet move quickly to him, something urgent in every step.

She crashed against his tall strong body as if it's a safety net come to rescue her. His arms wrap securely around her as he sucked in the nourishment of her scent, and how it's the only heaven he knows anymore. "Why are you still here?" He rhetorically asked her like he does every time. Tears sting his soft whiskey eyes as he holds her dear, and buries his face in the crown of her lush locks. "You have to escape. You have to get away from here." Sam's thick breath begs as a few thick heavy tears slips from his sensitive eyes even though she never does as he asks.

Pulling back from the warmth and safety of his chest, Brooke gazes up deeply into his eyes. "I wont leave you." Her raspy voice whispers to him. The look in her eyes broken by her conviction.

Her answer always the same, it twists in Sam's gut, because he loves her too much to watch her endure so much torture for him. Releasing his arms from around her, Sam takes a step back trying to be strong. "You have to get away while you still can. He will destroy you. Maybe not today, but he will." His deep whiskey eyes are locked with chocolate brown as his voice chokes in it's attempt to stay strong. Soft hearted by nature, Sam couldn't even pretend to be as demanding as he had hoped, but his tone came out strong enough to make his point.

Feisty even in the face of endless nothingness and waste, Brooke shot back with a backbone she hadn't lost completely yet. "I wont leave you here!" She yells at him with such velocity her body trembles with the force. Her pouty lip quivers as tears uncontrollably fill her eyes. "I would rather die here with you then leave you here alone." It's a confession so heart wrenching she can't stop the warm tears as they begin to cascade down her cheeks. This is breaking her heart for sure, if it isn't broken already.

The sight of her tears coupled with the breaking pain in her voice, Sam feels himself crumbling. Looking into her tear stained eyes he knows it's their love that keeps her here. It's their love she can't let go of, and he can't entirely blame her, because it's the only thing holding him together anymore either. And if it were reversed he'd stand by her side until the end. Giving in the way he always does, Sam went to his girl. Wrapping her in his strong loving arms. In an embrace that said as tragic and hopeless as this was he still loved her with every breath he was allowed to take.

_Can't you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now? _

_I've been waiting for, You to come rescue me,_

_ I need you to hold, All of the sadness I can not, _

_Living inside of me. _

She lingered there, in his arms. Basking in his familiar scent, in the way he knew just how to hold her, and how when he did she forgot she was in hell, and could almost pretend like this was still heaven. Together they stayed in the only refuge left in a world destroyed.

Finding her inner strength that always pulled her through, Brooke finally pulled back to gaze lost into his puppy dog whiskey eyes she loved in ways words couldn't quite describe. "How long do we have?" Her throaty voice whispered.

The beauty of her eyes, and the light that shined from them put a small smile on Sam's face as he reached out, and tucked a strand of her silky locks behind her ear.

"I think until morning." He answered holding onto the fact that they had hours together, and not the fact that it would disappear in the blink of an eye.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Brooke put a sexy little smirk on her lips just for her beloved. "Well then, let's not waste anymore time being sad." Her beautiful mouth offered, but Sam could see deep in her eyes the vulnerability that was actually begging.

Succumbing to the beauty of her, the way she could make him pretend like everything is as it was before. As if they both weren't prisoners. His heart warming grin slipped across his gentle face before Sam dropped from his towering height above to capture her lips in the sweetest embrace they both had missed more then life, humanity, or a home.

Their lips tangled sensual and heated as they both tried to drink each other in. Tried to consume the other so completely that a piece would break off, and fuse with their own.

Brooke's back hit the silky sheets as Sam's face came towering above. His long shaggy hair hanging down just before he dipped down to steal the breath from her lips. His hands moved all knowing, and loving all over her figure. While Brooke made the same advance. Reaching all his favorite spots like a good lover always knows. The dyer states of their situation disappeared as they came together with a need so desperate you could swear they were ten feet under water gasping for air. Her moaning cry pierced his ear as his strength tangled up in everything delicate about her. Sam grunted out her name against her flushed creamy skin as they slipped away together in the only peace left to hold.

Hours later they lie tangled up in the satin sheets, intoxicated by the after glow. Brooke gazed lost and longing onto her love nestled beside. Trying to memorize everything about his face that was uniquely his own. To always remember, in case she never saw him again, because another chance encounter wasn't promised… _It was a gift_. Capturing every detail about him for the cherished prize it is, Brooke noticed Sam's eyes begin to close as he nods off exhausted from his hours spent lost in her. A panic raced through her heart as if he's already slipping away.

Her hand reached out to softly stroke his cheek. "Don't fall asleep yet. I don't want it to be over. Not yet, stay with me." She begged him in a raspy whisper that came from the heart.

Sam's eyes fluttered open with the sweet desperation on her breath, to the feel of her gentle touch on his face. His hand reached up to capture hers. He pulled it from his face, but never let go. He held her delicate hand securely in his as his thumb traced faint nothingness on her skin. "I'm here. I'm not leaving yet." Sam reassured her, wishing he could protect the one he loved most more, but all he could do was give her everything that he had to offer… _Now, this moment_. Pulling her closer against him, in his loving arms, Sam gazed into her eyes with assurance and devoted love until the fear inside her subsided enough for Brooke to rest her head upon his chest. She snuggled close, the long night hanging over them, dawn on rapid approach. Neither of them could fight the exhaustion much longer before their eyes fell closed, and they disappeared to the freedom of sleep.

Brooke awoke as the sunlight streamed through her open balcony. The fresh spring air warm and calling on her bare skin. Her could still feel him beside her. The warmth of his skin against hers. The strength of his muscles wrapped around her. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. The world gradually forming and taking shape around her. The light was blinding at first, but slowly her eyes adjusted.

She was still tangled in his arms as her pupil came into focus. His whiskey orbs were upon her inspecting and pleased. "Morning sweetheart." His voice cocky and sarcastic as it came off with a self serving smug smile holding his face. Ruining everything soft and gentle about Sam's natural features.

Brooke could feel her stomach flip as bile fought to shoot up her throat. Her skin crawled on instinct.

Grabbing the satin sheet tightly to herself, Brooke jumped out of bed, scrambling away from him. Her breath choked and heaved as her heart broke in her chest all over again… _He was gone, and She was left with this Monster again_. Tears uncontrollably scorched her eyes, but Brooke fought to hold them in not wanting him to know the torture he brings upon her.

"Have fun last night?" The beast that had taken hold of Sam taunted her, same self righteous smile blinding on his face.

"Get out," Brooke's voice trembled out as she eyed him boldly. Every ounce of strength she had was used to hold herself together, strong.

"See and I thought we could have another round of you screaming my name. It sounded so good from where I was listening last night… Oh, or did you two actually think I was really gone." The beast rubbed it in her face with that same indigent smile that ruined everything beautiful about Sam.

Brooke sucked in a sharp shuttered breath as she felt herself collapsing inside. Everything sacred, everything precious in her life had been turned to a throne of shit. Twisting her feelings inside into anger before she fell apart in front of the betrayer, Brooke lashed out. "I said get out!" She screamed at the beast, fierce and cold as she clutched the satin sheet closer to her naked form.

Watching her silently for a moment just so she knew he didn't do anything because she demanded it. Slowly the devil dressed as Sam rose from her bed. Marching to her, naked, in all of Sam's god given glory there was something heated and focused on Brooke as he zeroed in.

_I'm in here, I'm trying to tell you something, _

_Can anybody help?_

_ I'm in here, I'm calling out but you can't hear,_

_ Can anybody help?_

Clutching the sheet tighter to her body, Brooke tried not to be afraid as he moved in for the kill.

Reaching her, in one swift movement, he grabbed her by her throat. His strong hand held a chocking grip as he effortlessly slammed her against the wall. Brooke cried out from the pain as he got inches from her face.

Seething with calm, collected darkness. "Watch your mouth with me, whore. Don't ever forget you're only here, because I allow it." He warned her as his hot foreboding breath pummeled her face, and his hand tightened it's hold around her throat causing Brooke to cough uncontrollably for air.

Having delivered his lecture loud and clear, this hellish beast was now bored of her. He took the solid grip he had around her neck, and slammed her into the wall once again, before he released her, and marched out of the room.

As soon as she heard the door slam Brooke broke. Gasping sobs chocked up her throat as she slid down the wall onto the cool marble floor. Tears ran hot and fast down her face as she clung to herself for the only comfort to be found. In these moments she knew Sam was right, she should leave. Try to escape, disappear, because he was destroying her. But she just couldn't. It was those rare moments when the devil let Sam come back out like last night that was her ball and chain. That would keep her here until her dying day. Because even in the mist of broken hearted tears and complete hopelessness that left her slowly dying on the floor, Brooke couldn't leave Sam. Not knowing he was still trapped in there.

A month and a half later the beast stood in the luscious garden his wicked hand had created in an urban wasteland of ruin. Luscious flowers and green brushes of every shape and color to tantalize his pallet. Taking a moment to smell the roses he heard her footsteps on the grass before her raspy voice meekly spoke. "Your slaves said you wanted to see me." For all Brooke's fear there was still spite in her every word. A backbone not even something the devil could rip from her spine.

His white suit gleamed in the sunlight as what was left of Sam turned to face her.

"Come to me." He called, but they both knew it was really an order.

Standing still in a moment of resistance, Brooke held her ground of defiance as she gazed upon the cruelest trick of all. The devil masked as the man who held her heart and soul. Finally she gave into the inevitable, and took the remaining steps that held distance between them.

"My minions said they noticed something different about you." He spoke cryptically in a way he knew she wouldn't understand. His hand reached out before she could pull away, and landed firmly upon her womb. A touch that only lasted a second before Brooke stepped back repulsed, but that was long enough to tell him everything he needed to know. A smug self righteous smile slipped over Sam's lips, distorting the gentle beauty of his face, and everything Brooke loved about it. Pleased by what he'd discovered.

"You're pregnant." He informed her, clear like a matter of fact.

A shiver vibrated down Brooke's spine with his chilling words. Part of her wanted to call him a liar, but she knew he wouldn't lie about this. Her breath grew heavy inside her, overwhelmed by the weight of that news. For so long she and Sam had tried to create a child before Brooke came to the conclusion she couldn't conceive, but here she was… _Pregnant_. Torn over whether she should be overjoyed, or sick to her stomach with grief.

An instinct to be protective of what was hers, and the only piece of Sam she truly had left, Brooke wrapped a possessive hand over her belly as she boldly looked the devil in the eye. "This baby is Sam's." The fire inside her surfaced as she fought back with dark haunting eyes just as strong.

The devil dressed as Sam in a pristine, almost glowing white suit smiled all knowingly upon her as a light chuckle escaped his lips with her naivety. "Sam and I are one in the same. That baby is mine." He reminded her, the self satisfied smirk on his lips so vile it was chilling. His little plan to let Sam out on occasion, because she only denied him, had in fact worked. Now growing safe inside her was his prodigy, the next in line to be leader of his new world, his very own anti-christ.

His words sent a ripple under Brooke's skin, powerful like a tsunami wave. As badly as she wanted to scream at him he was wrong, that it wasn't true… _She knew it could be_. He and Sam were one being now, no matter how badly she wanted to deny it.

When his back turned from her, the light blinding off his shining white suit, Brooke could feel the bottom drop out from the earth below her. What had she done? The greatest wish she and Sam had ever held for each other could now possibly be her biggest nightmare… _Hiding inside her_.

The lines blurred, whose baby was it really… The enemy who held her captive here, who had all but murdered her husband, and stolen her life. And if that was the case Brooke would rather jump off this decrepit building then let that abomination see light. Or is it her beloved husband's? The only piece she had left of him, alive and growing safe inside her. Or the third scariest option, _What if it was both_. Part monster, but also the only essence that remained of the love of her life. How would she know until it was born, and then it's too late? Brooke could see it in her mind as the devastated warm tears slipped silently down her face, the chains lock and bound around her. Sam had been right, _She stayed too long_. Now she was truly damned and left in waste to the world like everything around her.

_I'm crying out, I'm breaking down,_

_ I am fearing it all, Stuck inside these walls, _

_Tell me there is hope for me _

_Is anybody out there listening?_

_I'm in here, can anybody see me?_

_ …Can anybody help?_

"_I'm In Here" Sia, Piano Version_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** This story is more sad then twisted. In fact the Haley parts were the hardest thing I've ever written, because I wanted it to be emotionally honest and to go there emotionally broke my heart. So just letting everyone know, this is sad! But I did try to end this one on a slightly happier note. This story still Takes place in 5.04 "The End". I always wanted to try and write an explanation for the coldness found in future Dean from that eppy. **Also** This story deals with a "Present Dean", and a "Future Dean" I tried to make it not confusing, sorry if it didn't work.

_**Rip The Earth In Two With Your Mind**_

_On the first page of our story the future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil. I don't know why I'm still surprised _

_Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero even though you've lost your mind_

Dean had awoken into what he thought was a hellish post-apocalyptic nightmare. This world, the world he had spent his entire life trying to save was now lying in ruins all around him. Now dozens of mindless, blood thirty mutants that only resembled human beings in the most frightening of ways ran damped in the streets. Merely haunts of the real deal he had spent so long trying to save.

When Dean finally escaped their clutches of near death, and drove to Bobby's in a heap of thunder, only then did he learn the real truth of the rabbits hole to wonderland he had fallen into. The tricky Angel Zachariah appeared suddenly beside him to reveal Dean had been plucked from his time. Hand delivered to a time five years in the future. To see the waste and death that cluttered the streets. A manipulative ploy meant to bend Dean's will in the way the sneaky angel wanted.

Dean played along without a choice. Trapped in a world not his own. The only option was to let the ride take him. To let his eyes behold what he was meant to see.

Dean had reached Bobby's in haste only to discover the place he had always seen as a refuge, the closest thing to a home, now lie in ruins like everything else in this God forsaken world. Not a trace of the people he loved, Dean could have given up hope until he discovered a picture that held a lead. Hidden in Bobby's hunting journal, in a secret compartment.

Camp Chitaqua was his next destination, when he got there he could barely believe his eyes. A full fledgling refugee camp. A well armed and heavily guarded one at that.

For a man of Dean's skill it wasn't hard to obtain unnoticed entry, or so he thought. His downfall would be the sight of his baby. The Impala stripped and broken, lying like a piece of junk in over grown weeds. Dean couldn't resist going to her aid. The sight of her like gazing upon a bleeding, dying beloved friend in the last few moments of their life. That's when he was caught, and before Dean could make a move, or even realize he was on to, he was knocked out cold with a swift blow to the head.

Dean came to handcuffed to a ladder, face to face with none other then himself. A sight that took a few moments of staring in disbelief to believe. No past experience had prepared him for meeting himself. Dean couldn't help but notice the way his future self appeared rougher then who he was today. It wasn't the weaponry secured to several of his limbs, or the way he man handled that oversized gun as he polished it. No, it was something deeper then that. Something you could only notice in yourself, know about yourself. It was coldness, emptiness like death. This Dean was brutal it was easy to see with a glance, but it was his eyes that truly gave him away.

That cold place in his soul shining through those pupils that Dean knew his eyes didn't hold today. It told Dean he and this man were not the same person. Sure the body was the same, it was him, but the things this Dean had been through changed him so completely present Dean barely recognized himself at all. This man was ruthless, this man was desperate, this man was broken.

They exchanged a heated debate over what he was, and a few dropped secrets until future Dean finally accepted the man tied to his ladder was in fact himself five years in the past. Present Dean learned this was a camp for the survivors who hadn't been infected with the demon virus Croatoan. That this was the end of the world, and this camp was one of the last places left to hide.

The grim tale told, tense pleasantries aside, he learned Sam had lost the fight with the devil in Detroit, and didn't make it out that's when the real fun questions began. Ever since Dean found Bobby's house abandoned, and came face to face with his future self, he had questions burning so hot in his gut he was amazed they hadn't burned a hole right out. After leaning of Sam's formidable fate, Dean had to know about the others. Licking his lips, Dean couldn't hold his worrying wonderings a moment longer. "Is Haley here? Is she alive?" He questioned tensely, assuming his future self already knew what she meant to him.

His future self held his lips silent for a moment. Something Dean could have sworn was close to disgust touched his eyes, before future Dean finally answered. "She's alive. She's around." Four vague words that slipped off lips as if they were vile. Dean would think his future self hated the woman if it weren't for the passion when he spoke. No one speaks with that kind of emotion unless they care. Hardly the reassurance Dean expected from his future self when talking about the woman they were suppose to love with every beat of their beat.

Sitting up higher, Dean struggled against his restraining cuff's a little. Releasing a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding, Dean was relieved Haley was at least alive in this world, but still didn't feel fully comforted by the answer either. "Well where is she?" Dean found his voice demanding, growing thick and deep with intensity.

Future Dean turned, finally meeting the emerald eyes of his former self. He looked at him for a moment, missing what he had lost, and angered for what he no longer had. A heated huff escaped his lips before he snarled with his words. "I don't know since she's not expecting me, but if I had to guess she's probably in Cas's cabin." Future Dean shot off snarky and crude as he eyed himself with an all knowing glare.

Dean stared in disbelief at his future self, knowing that look on his face, and what it meant better then anyone else. "What are you saying?" Dean hollered as his heart began to pound. The thing his future self was insinuating was down right blasphemous and unfathomable from the wife he just left behind.

"You know exactly what I'm saying." Future Dean answered back condescendingly. No disguising the fire burning in his eyes as he gazed upon the version of himself who had yet to see everything sacred in his life be destroyed.

"She would never!" Dean shot back, his body jerking up from the ladder only to be dragged back down from his restraint. Anger burning in his veins against the insulting words his future self was saying about the love of his life. Words he couldn't imagine coming off his own lips.

_Rip the earth in two with your mind_

_Seal the urge which ensues with brass wires, __I never meant you any harm _

_But your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearm, I close my eyes for a while_

_And force from the world a patient smile_

Future Dean's fuse was just as short as past Dean's, in a second he marched to his former self until he stood inches from his face. "I… Excuse me… We saw them taking up a game of tonsil hockey with our own two eyes!" He fumed with a wild stare. Eyes that weren't half as mad at himself as he was with her. The woman who was suppose to hold him together, who had lost their most precious thing, and now all they were was empty shells of the people who once had it all.

Present Dean sat there on the hard wooden floor, in a staring war with his future self. Unwilling to falter his pupil, and give in while inside a shiver ran down his spine, because as much as he wanted to holler until he was blue in the face that that was impossible he could see in his own eyes it was true.

Having the upper hand, not the one handcuffed to a ladder, Future Dean finally backed down from their pissing match. Letting out an exasperated breath he stepped back, and marched to the opposite side of the room to cool down.

Present Dean ran his free hand roughly down his face as he tried to come to terms with the news that the woman he trusts completely could in fact cheat on him. The grief of that news swelled inside as something more pressing bubbled to the surface. "And Jamie? Where's Jamie in all this?" His boy, his beloved boy who gave him hope for a better life. Who showed him what family really was. Surely he would be the silver lining in a world damned and destroyed.

Dean watched every muscle in his future self's back tighten with the question as he stilled completely. Silence over took the cabin, when future Dean finally turned back to face his former self only black emptiness clouded his emerald eyes. "He's not here." The words slipped so cold and harsh off his deep gritty breath, it was like a stab to the heart to present Dean.

Panic began to fill Dean's heart. Pounding erratic and desperate for an explanation that didn't sound so ominous. "Well where the hell is he!" He barked loud and insistent.

His future self stared at him again, blank and dead like a ghost before he finally spoke. "Why don't you ask Haley." His words like steel.

Done playing fifty question and babysitter to himself, future Dean marched over to the wooden table, and grabbed the gun he had just been polishing off of it. Charging for the door, duffle bag full of weapons in hand, he left parting words. "I have an errand to run. You stay here."

Still in shock over news that felt like poison in his heart it took present Dean a moment to rebound. He tried to persuaded himself into getting unlocked, but his future self didn't have that in the cards.

Just as future Dean opened the door to leave his present self shot off one last time. "Come on, you don't trust yourself?" He scoffed.

Future Dean eyed himself with deep incredulous eyes that these days trusted no one.

"No, Absolutely not." He stated firmly before marching out the door.

After an hour of digging a nail out of the floor boards, Dean finally managed to picklock his way out of the handcuffs. Free Dean roamed around the camp in search of someone, of something he had to see with his own two eyes. After spotting a cabin with Castiel's named crudely carved into the wood, Dean knew he hit the jackpot.

Sneaking inside quite like a church mouse, his feet abruptly stopped in the entrance to the main room as his eyes beheld a sight he could hardly wrap his mind around.

In the center of the room Haley and Cas stood, tangled up in each other. His arms bound tightly around her as her face lie hidden in the crook of his neck.

"Well I'll be damned if the prick known as my future self wasn't right." Dean scoffed loudly at the sight that sent his gut on revolt, and his heart twisting in suffocation.

With the sound of his rough voice, the pair broke apart like oil and water. Cas's eyes flew to Dean while Haley didn't even look his way. Her back turned to him, hiding with shame Dean could only imagine must be written across her face.

Castiel's honey brown orbs eyed Dean conspicuously, his eyebrows furrowing tightly together. "Whoa, strange." Slipped breathless from his lips. "You are not you. Not 'now' you anyway." Castiel stated unequivocally with narrowing inspecting eyes, while he had lost all of his Angel grace in the apocalypses he would still know Dean present and past anywhere.

"Yeah," Dean nodded curtly not surprised the angel had caught on so quickly, but his tongue still held an overall distaste for the friend who was so clearly tangled up with his wife. Eyeing the angel who looked completely different then the one from his time, Dean couldn't help but get the feeling this Cas was currently higher then a kite, but Dean knew that was impossible. Still he couldn't shake the feeling the loaded look to Cas's eyes gave him.

"What year are you from? Who did this to you… Zachariah?" Castiel rambled on with intrigue, a twinkle of amusement in his eye. Having not seen the work of angels since this world collapsed.

"Two thousand and nine, and yes, Zarchariah did this." Dean barked agitation growing on his breath, because these questions seemed trivial after finding his wife and friend compromisingly close.

Hearing his answer, that this was her Dean. The Dean she had fallen in love with from the start. The Dean that still loved her. Finally Haley turned to look at him. Wondered amazement blinding in her chestnut eyes as she gazed upon him in disbelief. Heart pounding Haley wasn't sure what to believe. After living just long enough to know miracles didn't happen.

Dean drank in her imagine. Her flannel shirt was just little dirty as it hung over her tank top, her jeans torn, but she was just as beautiful as he remembered. With her shining, wavy auburn hair, and porcelain skin. Her chestnut eyes that were so hauntingly deep they could steal the breath from his lips. But there was something else in her eyes now too, deep inside that shined so brightly through. Hopelessness, emptiness like the kind he had seen in his future self. They were eyes of a broken woman. A broken woman he loved with every beat of his heart. The devastation in her eyes was painful to look at, Dean had never seen her in such a state.

Holding her gaze steady as she took cautious steps to him, Dean felt a tightening in his throat, but he tried to hide his grief. "So it's true? You and Cas do the nasty behind closed doors?" Dean's deep gritty voice interrogated her, but there's something breaking in his tone too. A fire burned in his gut while another piece of his heart chipped away.

_Now there's gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight_

_In this tug of war, you'll always win, Even when I'm right 'cause you feed me fables from your hand_

_With violent words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles, Are what keeps me satisfied_

Softly Haley shook head as her eyes filled with something pleading for his understanding, but also held numb indifference in her orbs too. "I am not the one whose unfaithful. I'm not the one who sneaks into every girl's cabin, and then climbs into our bed like I can't smell them on him." It was frightening the way this version of Haley spoke. The emptiness in her eyes, the numbness of her breath. She barely felt the words as they fell off her lips. Painful heartbreaking words that couldn't even penetrate the hollow place she now called home.

Castiel's hand reached out, and landed on her shoulder in a show of support. Instantly Haley realized she's was telling this to the wrong man. Well not entirely wrong, but she couldn't expect him to understand crimes he had yet to commit, for reasons he had yet to understand. Her gaze distant, heart numb from her pathetic existence that taunted within her, Haley turned from Dean abruptly for a moment of silent reflection.

"But he… We, said we saw you." Dean countered, his voice a little lower and less accusing. From the look of emptiness in her eyes, Dean wasn't sure what was the truth anymore, but seeing her now Dean was sure of one thing… This Haley was nothing more then a broken shell of the woman he loved.

Seeing Haley needed a moment, Castiel stepped in to explain the truth behind the delicate situation. That what Haley had done when Dean caught her was a desperate act of a desperate woman. It had nothing to do with desire or lust. It was a frantic action of a woman so broken and on her knees that for one moment she wanted to feel something, anything other then the throbbing pain of loss. Of losing everyone she loved, and her husbands total abandonment through it all. Castiel couldn't even hold Dean's promiscuities against him. When he thought about it Cas was sure Dean had done it for the same reasons, to escape. Because it wasn't that Dean and Haley didn't love each other. It was that now when they looked at each other all they saw was everything they had lost.

"You… He misunderstood what he saw. What he walked in on was the desperate moment of your wife breaking down. We're not involved. You have to understand. We've all lost everything. Haley has lost…" Castiel went to finish, but Haley cut him off.

Turning back to Dean, the empty look hollowing and piercing from her beautifully tragic eyes, Haley finished the statement that rang so true inside it killed her a little more everyday. "Everything… I lost everything." Breathlessly she told him, but mostly just reminded herself what the constant aching inside her meant.

Dean could see her eyes were upon him, but it was undeniable they were also miles away, hidden somewhere only she knew. "After you and Sam parted ways I never saw my friend again. Brooke left with Sam too, or what was left of him. You… You gave up on us, and blamed me for your failures." The words slipped numbly off her lips, but the pain was consuming in her eyes. It was the only emotion left from a woman so broken to her core that she barely resembled the woman Dean had once called his greatest love.

Suddenly Haley's breath burst forth, shuttered and heavy as if she was rapidly crumbling before his eyes, and would drop at any second. The first real sign of life he had see come from her since his arrival. "And Jamie… My baby…" His name fell from Haley's choking lips as tears surged in her eyes, and she sharply turned from Dean to hold herself together before she dissolved in front of him.

Without a word, silently Haley moved for the window. Like a ghost still trapped in the confines of this brutal world. She gazed out the window at the people alive and moving, knowing trapped in here she was dead and cursed to survive when all she wanted these days was for it to be over. For all of it to just be over. So she could find relief and hold her baby in her arms where he belonged once again.

Dean's frantic emerald eyes shot between Haley's back and Cas as his lips moved demanding and loud. "What about Jamie? Where is he?" His tone grew more insistent with each word. As his heart pounded sensing the same doom it had when his future self had spoken.

Glancing Haley's way, noting the absence in her eyes. Knowing all too well that meant she had drifted back inside herself. That this tale was too hard for her to tell. That most days she only remembered it to punish herself, and rip out another piece of her heart that barely had any remains anymore. Castiel took the lead, and told the story he never wanted to hear off his lips again.

"When the disease broke out we sought shelter at Bobby's. But the infected found us." Castiel cringed as the memories assaulted his mind. Cursed memories that plagued his dreams, and waking thought. It gave everyone who had witnessed those horrible days the disease to never sleep soundly again.

"They swarmed the house. There were so many of them." Haley's voice picked up suddenly, eerie and detached. Her gaze still lost somewhere too far to reach. Abruptly she turned to Dean. Looking him dead in the eyes as her chest shook with every labored shuttered breath she struggled to take, and tears blinded her eyes. "I did everything I could." Haley's voice broke in a begging plea as if screaming to be put out of her misery. Telling herself those same words of reassurance she always did, as if some how knowing she had tried her best would kill the debilitating pain of losing her child, her baby. As if knowing she had fought until he was ripped from her arms would make her screaming nightmares, and disabling guilt go away. As if there was anything that could heal her destroyed soul now. A soul that truly came to life with the child she created, her flesh and blood, and died when he was lost from her, because she would give anything to have had it been her instead of him.

_You rip it from my hands And you swear it's all gone_

_And you rip out all I have Just to say that you've won_

_Well now you've won_

Dean watched thick tears roll down Haley's face, before her breath grasped sharply, and something enraged filled her eyes, wild like a mother loin. Holding Dean's gaze, in a second Haley turned on him. Charging at him as she ranted in an irate frenzy.

"You were too busy being the hero of everyone!" Haley hollered at him on approach, tears free flowing down her face, unraveling before his eyes. "You blamed me, but you were his father!" She screamed in Dean's face as her fists wildly began to weakly pummel his chest. "You should have been there! You should have protected him!" Haley screamed as sobs choked up her throat, and her body trembling uncontrollably. As she pretended this was her Dean, and not one she couldn't blame.

Jamie's death had destroyed Haley. They always say mother's aren't meant to bury their babies, but Haley didn't know how true those words were until she had to bury hers. She could never forget that day. How solemnly Haley had stood on the dry grass. So empty inside she could hardly breathe. Feet tightly knitted together, her head bowed from the weight as warm rivers silently ran down her face. Heart shattered beyond repair. She could hear Dean sniffling through tears beside her, but already he felt distant and had begun to pull away. Haley remembered the sound of many others crying around her. The air thick and heavy with sorrow, people were speaking in hushed tones, but all Haley could focus on was the sight of that little wooden box lying six feet down. Wondering how they could leave her baby in there like a forgotten memory. As if all the blessings of her past life and family had all just been a dream. So much anguish and heartbreak Haley could fill the grave with it. So much pain she wished she'd just die, and then they could place her down there with him. Where she wanted to be, where she belonged, by her baby's side.

Dean felt his heart burst and explode in his chest with the devastating news. In his world his son was still a toddler and alive, but this was all too painfully real. The look in his beloved's eyes full of more overwhelming pain and emotion then she could bear. In that moment of life threatening grief Dean understood what had murdered his wife, what had stolen the life from her completely. What had turned him into a cold bastard. Losing Jamie was something they couldn't bear. Taking her assault as if it was deserved, Dean did the only thing he could. He wrapped his strong arms around her. Pulling her sobbing form to his chest where she couldn't fight him. Smothering her against him, Dean felt Haley crumble, and cry harder in his arms. His face burred deep in her hair, Dean felt tears slip from his breaking emerald eyes as he realized this was truly hell where Zachariah had taken him.

Everything moved in a blur after the devastating truth came to light. After Dean realized the world he had fallen into was nothing like the place he called home. His heart begged to return and escape from this hell, but his journey wasn't yet over.

Future Dean had a mission to conquer and this time he informed his former self that he would be coming. That he wanted him to see what their choices had cost. So when he returned to his time he could do it differently. He could make sure they never came to this place.

Future Dean wanted his past self to see the devil put the rest. He wanted him to see what had become of their brother. Who wasn't dead like former Dean had thought, but rather that he had said yes and now the devil was wearing him to the prom. So this Dean was not only putting down the devil, but putting their brother out of his misery too.

As the group packed up for the mission, Haley took that moment when her former husband was unoccupied and unattended. Snatching his warm rough hand, feeling the hold she missed so much, Haley pulled him to the cabin she shared with his future self.

Door shut, locked in privacy Haley turned to him with insistent desperation in her eyes.

"Do not be fooled, you can not trust him." She warned, the weight of her words palpable in her chestnut eyes as they pierced Dean.

"What?" Dean questioned her, confused by her adamant caution. He knew the state between his future self and wife was hanging on by a thread at best, but even this distrust surprised him.

Stepping closer to him, Haley never released his eyes from her hold as she explained herself further. "He is not you. He'll make decisions you'd never make. Don't ever be mistaken by his strength. There is something _So Broken _in him." She elaborated with a heavy breath that stood firmly behind every word she said.

Looking into the eyes of a woman he loved, but also knew was destroyed to her deepest foundations, Dean heeded her words, and nodded with understanding. He could see it in her eyes, she was telling him truths. Truths he already suspected with what time he had spent with his future self. He had already come to the conclusion he, and that man were very different people. It was an undeniable fact.

_So maybe I'm a masochis, tI try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

_til the walls are goin' up, in smoke with all our memories_

Haley's heart began to race in her chest with the pleading beg she was about to bestow upon him. "When you return to your time you make different choices, do you understand me. Don't let this become us. Don't let us get here." Emotion choked her breath with her plea. A plea so strong it left her shaking from it's weight. She didn't know how to be anymore clear that he was her only hope left. He was the only chance she had of never letting this happen again. That maybe somehow, somewhere she'd never experience this at all.

Without thinking it through, Dean reached out and softly cupped his wife's supple cheek. Touching her in a way he would do often, and never second guess in his own time.

"I promise." His gritty rough voice vowed as their eyes held.

Locked with his eyes Haley felt a piece of her heart flutter to life that she didn't even know was still alive until this touching moment. A heartfelt, connecting moment she hadn't shared with her husband since their world ended. Gently she grabbed his free hand from his side. Wrapping it securely in her own, Haley pulled the hand that had once showed her so much love, and pulled it close to her heart. Gazing into his eyes, Haley opened her heart in a way she only felt safe with his version of him now. "I still love him… Still love you. I need you to know that." She softly confessed as she let the first ounce of love swell in her heart.

Lost in her eyes, Dean could see it. That despite all the pain and devastation she did still love him. Always would as he knew there was no way his heart didn't love her too.

In a second the moment took on a life of it's own as Haley reached up on her tippy toes and brushed her lips with his. Holding them there, in the only tiny piece of heaven left to her world. Time slipped away like grains of sand in the wind before Haley slowly pulled back. Seeing the silent questioning in Dean's orbs Haley spoke. "I just wanted to feel what it was like to kiss you and see the love in your eyes one last time." She whispered as heartache dampened her eyes. Her Dean hadn't touched her with love in so long she had almost forgotten how beautiful those moments felt.

Seeing his wife in so much pain, see how badly she needed him, but how her version of him never gave her the love she so desperately craved, Dean understood. Looking into her eyes, he saw a glimmer of the wife at home waiting for him. The magic of her, the spark. This version of her was in shambles, but still he loved her. He'd love any version of her as long as it was her. Dean's thumb swept soothingly over her cheek before he leaned in, and blessed her with another kiss. This one he led, his lips capturing hers in his sweet embrace. This kiss was soft and tender, but it held more power then any kiss he had ever given her before as he tried to let his lips show her every ounce of love he had to give.

He could feel her hand tighten on his, the feel of her lips reciprocated and embrace, and he knew she needed this more then any other kiss of his she had craved.

As the moment pasted Dean slowly broke from her mouth. Leaning up his lips found her forehead where he placed one last sweet little kiss goodbye. Pulling back their eyes met, saying everything that was left to be said.

Without a word they released each other, and Dean left out the door. Haley stood in the cold empty cabin that resembled her in ways that were truly frightening. Knowing now that he was gone, there was truly nothing left for her in this world, but holding onto hope Dean had learned his lesson, and would change the hands of time.

_I close my eyes for a while, _

_And force from the world a patient smile,_

_But I gave you all_

_"Love The Way You Lie, Part Two" Rhianna, "I Gave You All" Mumford & Sons_

**Note:** For those of you going, "What? Haley cheated on Dean? What happened between her and Cas?"Here's the answer I had in my mind, but your welcome to create any you'd like. I imagined after losing her child, Sam, Brooke, and then Dean began to drift from her and stray, when Haley had literally lost everyone she loved... On one desperate day when she couldn't bear the feelings inside of her she turned to the one person still left from her life before... Cas. I imagine what Dean walked in on was something along the lines of them kissing. I imagine Cas would have tried to stop Haley, help her come to her senses, but he would have been gentle about it, because he understood the pain she was in and the fragile state she was in and that's why she was doing that. But it happened only once. After that, Cas was more of her rock to lean on but future Dean just always assumed they were lovers. Any questions feel free to ask.


End file.
